Bite the hand that feeds
by ADAMalchemist
Summary: "An assassin has no need to talk." fem!EdxRoy with hints of Royai.
1. Discovery

**A/N: Warning for crappy writing and nakedness. Also, I don't own FMA.**

* * *

With each step he took, the floor boards creaked, causing him to rant swears under his breath. It didn't help that the shoes he wore were big, heavy police uniformed boots. And, what was even worse, he wasn't alone. Two others were by his side, wearing the same boots, making the floor creak even more. He was surprised that nobody had come out and attacked them yet, considering the noise the three of them made.

"Boss."

He turned his head to his comrade who stood next to an open door. The officer was not much taller then him and look fairly younger. His hair was matted and shaved down the sides, giving off an orange like glow at the top when light hit it directly. The new recruit to the force, his first true mission, and he may have just gotten all of them killed.

"I think I hear something down here." He said nodding down the stairs that sat on the other side of the doorframe.

The two others made their ways over, their guns pointed up in case of attack.

As they went down the newly laid down stairs, not a single one of them seemed to make a sound. His other comrade gave him a questioning look, being the first one down the stairs. When he finally made it down there, he exchanged the same look back. Everything seemed fairly new and well kept. A treadmill sat in one corner, wires hanging down from it. The hospital table just across from them seemed newly washed, tiny water droplets sat in small groups all over it. As his head slowly turned to stare and ponder at everything, his eyes stopped at one specific corner. It was dark, almost no light at all coming from it or going in.

The others walked around, picking things up, and placing some in small plastic bags. And as they did, the twenty-five year old made his way to the corner. Upon looking more closely, he could see it was shielded off from the rest of the basement, a set of bars seemed to keep something in. With each step he took closer, the feeling of fear pulsed into his heart. And just as he began to wonder what could be so bad, a flash of silver passed the corner of his eye. His body froze, not knowing what to do. What was that?

"Holy shit!" The youngest of them exclaimed, running over to the wall behind his supervisor. "That was close!"

The oldest ran over as well, shaking him slightly as if to wake him up. "Roy? Are you alright?"

He nodded, trying to compose himself. "What was that?" He muttered, his mouth dry.

The twenty-two year old walked over, showing Roy what had nearly stabbed him in the eye. It was a fully metal arrow, just like the ones that had been used in the recent killings. The 'Fullmetal' killings as they called it. Roy picked it up softly, examining it closely.

"What could have shot this?" He asked as the youngest ran to the other side of the room, exploring some more.

"More like who. We just found our killer." His friend said, pushing up his glasses. Roy watched as he lifted his gun toward the corner, pulling out a flash light at the same time.

What they saw was something they hadn't before.

A girl, naked, with a bow and arrow glared up at the senior officer, no remorse in her shinning golden eyes. Her hair was long and covered her flat chest and most of her back. The light seemed to bounce right back off her skin and Roy swore that if it had been a brighter flashlight, the girl's skin would have blinded them both.

"It's a…little girl?" He mumbled as his friend lowered the flashlight onto the ground.

"She isn't little." The youngest one said from across the room. Both officers turned to him, watching as he flipped threw papers in a manila folder. "She's seventeen." He muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"Havoc, she can't be that old. Look at her." The oldest said, nodding back to the makeshift cage.

Slowly, Havoc walked over and jumped at the sight. "Shit man! She's naked!" He said, shielding his eyes.

"And she's our murderer." The tallest said, grabbing a set of keys off the desk. "Now come on, hold her down while I cuff her."

A slight ping tore threw Roy's heart as his oldest friend made his way to the cage. She was just a child. Even if she did kill all those people, he had to find out why. "Hughes, wait." He said.

The girl drew her bow back, ready to fire another arrow at any moment. Hughes looked down at him, an eyebrow raised. "What?" He said, almost irritated.

"What if I can prove she isn't the killer. You know, have her live with me and Riza for a while."

Hughes stared at him questioningly. "Roy, you do realize this girl killed twelve people."

He nodded. "I know, I know. But, look at her. She's just a child." He said waving toward the cage.

His friend shook his head. "She's a monster and should be treated as such. I don't want her killing you or my family." Roy sighed.

"Just a month. _Please_."

"Roy, I can't le-"

"Hughes, if this was your daughter, wouldn't you like to know what she went through to make her do this?" He said, looking right into the yellow eyes of his fellow officer.

They stayed like this for a while, staring each other down to see which one would crumble first. Finally, Hughes sighed. "Fine. One month I'll keep my mouth shut. Just be careful." He said and opened the cage.

The girl inside lowered her bow slowly as Roy walked inside, looking around. There was a small child like drawing on the wall behind her and a pillow on the floor. Arrows scattered all around, all cleaned and sharpened. He sighed deeply and his hands shook slightly as he took his coat off, putting it around the girl's small shoulders.

"Come on." He said, standing her up. "I'm bringing you home. Do you know your name?"

She tilted her head as she stared up at him. "Her codename is Edo." Havoc said, handing the officer the folder. "That's what whoever had her down here called her. Edo."

Roy looked down at the normal colored folder and opened it, flipping through the papers. And, for once, Havoc was right. Right up at the top next to her picture was the name Edo. Underneath was her age, seventeen, followed by the color of her eyes and hair amongst other things that he would read later on that day.

The girl watched as he closed the folder. "So, Edo. Let's bring you home."

* * *

Her shirt was overly baggy, clearly belonging to the man standing in front of her, showing how things went and what they did. The room she was in was small compared to the rest of the house but it was much bigger then what she was used to. And warmer.

The bed underneath her was simple and looked almost brand new. The sheets were a bright crimson and the pillow a dark black. She didn't really pay attention to what Roy was saying nor did she really want to. She was to busy exploring her new surroundings from the comfort of her bed.

"Do you understand? Edo?" Finally, she looked up at him and nodded, wanting for him to leave.

Roy chuckled and smiled, patting her on the head. "I'll be back soon. Don't leave the house. I'm gonna get you some actual clothes." And with that, he left.

She sighed in slight relief when she heard the front door close and stood up, walking over to the small bookshelf that sat in the corner. There were only a few books on there, a dictionary, a children's story book, and a few novels. Edo sighed and walked out into the top hallway, looking around. The place was full of color, more color then she was used to. Her first thought was that he must have been very rich to get this sort of house, but how much money could a cop actually get? Perhaps inheritance.

Going down the elegant staircase, she felt as if she was royalty. But she didn't let it get to her. She had to be on guard, no matter what. Always ready for any sort of attack. Slowly, she made her way into the kitchen, taking off the horrible feeling shirt. To others, clothes were warm inviting arms. But to Edo, they were suffocating hands. She hated the feel of the fabric against her skin. As she got closer to the archway, the sound of a woman humming entered her ears and she froze, grabbing the letter opener that sat on the coffee table. Edo lifted it up slightly, ready to throw but her arm stopped when the woman walked out from the kitchen. The two stood there, giving each other the same look of 'who is that?'. Edo was just about to throw the simple letter opener until the woman nodded, looking the young teen up and down.

"You must be Edo. I don't approve of your being here, but Roy must have his reasons. Please, come. I'm making lunch." She said and waved her over to the kitchen.

* * *

The sound of the file being dropped onto the desk was the only sound in the room. He scowled at the sight of the empty cage in the corner and walked over, picking up the metal arrows and bow. It was clear that his biggest project was not 'hunting'. The foot prints on the floor gave away the identity of his subject's kidnappers. Police uniform boots. Three of them were down here. He smirked as he examined one of the arrows.

"They have no idea what they have gotten themselves into."

* * *

**A/N: Um...review? Should I keep it going? - ADAM**


	2. Clothes

**A/N: Warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

From the outside, the house wasn't all that big. But from the inside, it was huge.

Under the staircase was a grand ballroom, complete with surround sound stereo, the floors newly waxed. Expensive looking chairs and couches sat all around for when people needed to sit down during fancy events. Off to the right was the kitchen. It wasn't all that big, but it still looked elegant. And off to the left were double doors leading into the library. Two desks laid on each side of the library, creating a study like feel to the room. Everything seemed antique, almost hundreds of years old. Riza turned to Edo as her eyes went wide with amazement.

"This is our library study." She said, watching the bare girl gawk at the walls of books. "You are free to use it but ruin one book and I will turn you into the authorities. Do I make myself clear?"

Edo nodded, now looking at the intimidating woman. When the front door opened and shut loudly, she felt safeness ping into her body and she ran out to the front living room. Roy Mustang and Maes Hughes stood there, many bags in their hands. The youngest of the two smiled.

"I'm home!" He called out, Edo running to stand behind him.

Hughes looked down at the teen. "What is it?" He asked.

"I think I know." Roy replied, putting the bags down as he made his way over to his wife who clearly was irritated. "Dear, what happened?" He asked, hugging her slightly.

Riza shook her head. "Well, for one thing, you're letting a _killer_ stay in our house."

"I told you babe, it's only for a month. To find out if she's sane or not."

"Yes, I know, but I still don't approve. And I also don't approve of her running around here naked. What if your boss or mine drops by and sees her?"

Roy chuckled slightly and kissed the top of her head. "Riza, it'll be fine. I just bought her some clothes." He said, nodding to the bags on the floor in which Edo was pawing through.

Slowly, she pulled out an elegant dress fit for a princess going to a ball. The fabric was silk and felt strange against her fingers, causing her to throw it aside without a single care, going back to the other items in the bags. Roy jumped at this action, picking up the dress right away and brushing it off.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "That was a very expensive dress that you will wear, young lady!"

Edo didn't seem to pay attention as she pulled out countless shirts, tank tops, shorts, jeans, and other clothing, tossing them aside from the feel of the fabric against her skin. Having not worn clothes almost her whole life, the feeling of it all made her body tingle and shake. After searching each bag and ignoring Roy's comments on how ungrateful she was and how everything coasted him a fortune, she decided to walk back to her room. But on her way up, a strong, feminine hand grabbed her by the wrist and spun her around.

"Look here, you monster. You _will_ ware those clothes and you _will_ like it. Now, take them up to your room and put them away before I snap your pretty little neck." Riza muttered, her eyes lit with fire as she stared into the teen's.

Not one person has been able to make Edo feel this way. Feel as if she was in true danger. Feel as if she truly was about to die. So, without a second thought, Edo ran back down the stairs, grabbing all the bags and rushing back up into her room. When they heard the door slam, Riza sighed, turning back to the two men who stared in almost shock.

"Hun, did you have to be like that?" Roy asked, making his way over to his lovely wife.

"She was getting on my last nerve. And she needs to know that I'm the boss around here." She said. Most of her sentence was true, Edo was indeed getting on her last nerve. But what got her to that point was the look in Edo's eyes when she glanced up at her husband.

* * *

A grumble of hatred left the young blonde's throat as she stared at herself in the mirror that hung on the other side of her closet door. It was strange to wear such things and it took her a while to figure out how to put on each garment. But, everything was put on perfectly and fit like a glove, save for the overly baggy shirt that showed her bra strap. She looked down at her legs, not even being able to tell that she had short shorts on.

"Hey…dinners ready." Edo turned around to see Roy, leaning against the doorway with a slight smile on.

"We need to do something about your hair." He said and walked over, picking a brush up off the top of the small bookcase. "Sit down."

And, of course, not wanting to get in trouble with Riza again, Edo sat down, playing with her fingernails as Roy pulled the brush through her newly cleaned hair.

"Listen, I'm sorry about my wife. She's just not used to others living in her home." He said, beginning to braid her hair.

Roy had lived almost all his life in a foster home full of girls who constantly loved to have their hair braided. He doesn't remember how he learned to braid, but the girls always asked him to braid their hair before bed or for school or for a date. Whenever he started brushing hair or anything of the sort afterward, he would automatically start braiding. It was a horrible habit that he wish he could get rid of.

"You don't like to talk much, do you?" He asked, finishing off the braid.

Edo didn't say or do anything in response. She simply stood up and looked in the mirror, looking herself over. After checking out each visible inch, she nodded to her reflection and walked over to her door, waiting for Roy to walk down with her. The man chuckled, standing up and walking down the staircase with her. Inside the dinning room, Riza sat, her and Roy's plates already made. Tonight's dinner was roasted chicken, string beans, carrots, and corn. Edo hadn't seen this much food in her life. Usually, she drank special mixes that her trainer had given her. Seeing solid food, it made her mouth water and her stomach turn all at once. But she sat down and grabbed herself a chicken leg, a spoon full of green beans, and a spoon full of corn. Throughout the dinner, Roy and Riza chatted about each others work, birthdays that might be coming up, the neighbor's new baby, and other things that Edo didn't really pay attention to. Mostly, she was focused on two things. The food and Roy.

Strangely, without meaning to, the teen would glance up at him and stare for what seemed like hours. When Roy were to glance over in her direction, she would quickly look away, staring down at her plate or looking up at the walls.

What in the world was this?

* * *

Riza pulled out the large clip in her hair, letting it flow down her back. "Roy, I honestly don't like her here." She said, staring into the wall mirror that sat right above the lover's sinks.

Roy looked at her through it, taking his tooth brush out to speak. "I know you don't, but it's only for a while. And be nice to her, we don't know what she's been through."

There was a long pause between the two before Riza finally turned to him, almost glaring. "She kept looking at you during dinner."

For a mere half of a second, Roy's heart stopped. He looked at her then turned back to the mirror, shrugging. "I'm sure it was nothing, dear." He said calmly, but inside, he was as nervous as a graduating senior.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your time. - ADAM **


	3. Emotion

**A/N: Warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

There was nothing more amazing to wake up to then the smell of bacon in the air.

Everyday, he would wake up to the smell of breakfast being cooked downstairs, and the sound of his lovely wife humming as he walked into the room. Usually, it was bacon, toast, eggs, hash browns, pancakes, fresh fruit, coffee, and juice. On most mornings, the Hughes family would join them. It today sounded like one of those mornings. As the black haired man sat up, he heard the sound of Riza greeting everyone, Maes complementing how amazing it smelt, and Gracia handing Elicia, their daughter, a bowl of fresh fruit to put on the table. Smiling happily, Roy sat up, stretching as he walked out of the master bedroom. Looking over the balcony and down on the front living room, Maes waved, chuckling.

"Just waking up you lazy bum?" He called up.

Roy laughed, coming down the stairs with a shrug. "You're the lazy one. If you actually did your work instead of flashing pictures at everyone, you would have been promoted by now."

The two laughed, throwing more and more retorts at each other playfully. Gracia began talking with Riza about the party the two were throwing, how they were excited that the CEO of their company was going to be there, how they might get a raise, and what dresses they were going to ware. But all of the talking and all of the laughing stopped in a dead silence when the door from the guest bedroom closed. All eyes looked up to see Edo staring down at all of them, thankfully dressed. Gracia turned to Riza and whispered something that the young teen could not hear but she took a wild guess it was about her identity when the other nodded, almost glaring up at her. A wave of tension filled the room but was easily broken when little Elicia rushed back in and looked up with a smile on her face.

"Mommy, who's the pretty girl?" She asked.

The reaction caused Edo to jump. She smiled at her? And complimented her? In her head, she began to think of all the things that could be wrong with the girl. Was she mentally ill?

Gracia pulled her daughter closer, staring at Edo as she came down the staircase. "She isn't a nice girl, though, sweetie. Stay away from her." She whispered into her daughter's ears.

When the sentence reached the short blonde's ears, it made her stop in her tracks. Why would she harm the girl? She was the first to give such a heart warming reaction to the supposed killer. If anything, she wanted to keep this girl alive. Riza simply smiled at the group, waving toward the dinning room.

"Let's all go eat now." She said, breaking the trance everyone had on the teen.

Everyone nodded and smiled, agreeing on the matter and left Edo standing there wondering what made her so horrible that she couldn't even pat the head of a child.

Looking back, Roy stood there as well, staring at the young blonde. Yesterday, she had shown only curiousness, but right now, her head was down in rejection. Riza and Gracia had been quite rude to the child. In fact, he and Elicia are the only ones that spoke to her in a positive manor. He sighed softly and walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder, smiling down at her when she looked up.

"I'm sorry about them." He said. "All they know is what you're able to do, that you're able to kill without remorse. I know you're more then that. You just need to show them."

Edo stared at him, not sure of what to say. More then that? She wasn't even sure if she was more then what she was to others, a murderer. But, she nodded and walked into the dinning room with him, sitting down across from the smallest child who simply smiled yet again at her. She wasn't sure how to react to the toothy grin but after a while, she decided to mirror the action, giving a smile back.

This caused Elicia to gasp and turn to her mother, pulling on her sleeve. "Mommy! Mommy! She does have emotions!" She said.

Roy turned to see the smile on Edo's face and felt his heart skip a beat. Why was he acting like this? He shouldn't be getting a flutter crush, not at this age, and not with his wife sitting right next to him. But he smiled back, watching the teen smile as she ate the food on her plate, turning back to his own after a while. Upon seeing this, Riza sent a slight glare to her blonde competitor, thinking of ways to trick her husband into hating the poor, little, killer Edo.

* * *

After a while, the scene in front of him made him chuckle. He sat in the living room, watching over Edo as she watched a Disney movie that Hughes had brought over for him. He wasn't sure if the teen would even be interested in such fairy tail nonsense, but, it was worth a shot.

He watched as with each minute that passed by, she moved closer to the television screen like a small child. With each inch that she got closer, his smile grew and after a while, he had to pull her back to keep her from getting to close to ruin her eyes. But she didn't seem to mind, she was to busy watching the colors dance on the screen and music play in her ears to fight. Her eyes were wide with wonder and she made faces at certain scenes, wondering how things like turning into frogs was possible. When she watched ending play out, she turned to Roy, her eyes begging for him to play the movie again. She knew it was a child's show, but it meant more to her then the man would know.

She doesn't remember anything of who she was when she was little, in fact, she sometimes wonders, in the dead of night, if she even had a mother or father at all. The only other person she had ever known was her trainer. He had made her into what she was today, but at a price. The only thing she remembers from her 'childhood' was when she was ten and her trainer did an experiment to see if sugary substances gave her more power then the special drinks he gave her. So, he gave her a small bowl of ice cream. It was the best time of her life until now.

Roy smiled and shook his head, turning the television off. "No, Edo. It's not good to watch to much TV."

This, she wouldn't have. She sat up and walked over, trying to take the remote away from him. But, he simply pushed the remote under him, smiling up at the teen.

"We could do something else if you'd like, but we can't sit in front of the TV all day." He said, standing up.

Riza was out planning the party they were going to have with Gracia, so they could do whatever they wanted as long as they cleaned up afterwards. Roy smiled and looked down at Edo.

"Come on, let's make a cake." He said and walked into the kitchen with her.

The man figured that if Riza hated the teen now, she wouldn't hate her after making her a cake. So, the two quickly went to work. They both decided to make a vanilla cake with chocolate frosting, Riza's favorite. Edo watched as he cracked an egg and placed it's contents inside of the bowl. The sight of it made her cringe and make a face, indicating that she did not want that stuff anywhere near her.

"Come on, you try it now." He said, handing the teen an egg.

Edo took it and stared, shaking it slightly. Before she cracked it, she looked at Roy to see if she had to do anything special to make it crack. But all he did was stare, observing. After a minute or so, she finally hit it enough to crack it and placed the whole egg inside, looking at him to see if she got it right. The man laughed and shook his head, picking up the egg and letting out the contents before throwing the shell away. He turned back and measured the rest of the ingredients, flour getting all over him as he stirred the batter. Watching him, Edo noticed the flour on his face and looked toward the bag that contained the white substance. Slowly making her way over to it, she picked her arms up, grabbing it softly. Taking one more look back at Roy, she closed her eyes and tilted her head back, pouring flour all over herself. When the sound of it pouring rushed into his ears, he quickly looked up, grabbing the bag before it had all emptied out. Edo looked at him, wondering why he took it away, thinking she had done something wrong. But when she saw him smile and chuckle, she smiled back, thinking that what she did was a good thing.

"Edo, you can't pour flour all over you. Look at yourself, you're a white mess." He said, taking a cloth dipped in water.

He began to wash the flour off when he saw the smile on her face go away. Right away, he felt bad for what he had said and turned to the flour bag on the counter, picking it up and pouring it on his face as well. Roy smiled down at the teen, flour all over his face and hair. The sight made her smile but she grabbed the cloth from his free hand and began to wash his face. The only thing that seemed to stick out was his onyx eyes. They shined slightly and were filled with kindness, but also discipline. Her smile slowly went down with each inch of face she washed. The last thing that she washed was his lips. They were parted ever so slightly and seemed to be calling her name, but she could not hear a sound. The feeling of a hand on her wrist made her jump back into reality, watching as Roy smiled.

"Let's finish the cake." He said, patting her head lovingly.

Edo nodded in agreement. When they put it in the oven to cook, he gave her the large spoon they had used to mix the batter with, telling her to eat it all so he'd have less to clean. The two sat together on the couch, watching the movie again. As they did, the young teen glanced up at the man sitting next to her but quickly turned her attention to his hand, wanting her so badly to hold it like they were doing in the movie.

Why can't he be her prince, and she his princess?

* * *

**A/N: The movie is The princess and the frog BTW. Just in case you didn't know. Thank you for your time. - ADAM**


	4. Cake Reaction

**A/N: Warning for crappy writing. **

* * *

"It looks like Elicia made it with you." Were the words Riza said when she first saw the cake.

It looked like the cupcake decoration tub was poured all over the round, sponge pastry. Pink sparkles glistened in the light, as well as silver sparkles. Small eatable pearls lay on the top and sides, falling off whenever someone walked passed it. A heart was drawing in red frosting on the top, completing it. Roy shook his head, cutting a piece for his wife.

"I told you, Edo made it for you." He said, giving her the slice.

Riza took it taking a bite right away. All of the sugar from the toppings began to flow into her blood stream, making her cringe slightly. She could feel it spike from that one, small bite.

"Let's give the rest to Elicia. It's to sugary for me." She said, scraping her plate into the garbage disposal.

She laid the plate in the sink and walked up to the master bedroom, ready for sleep. Roy, on the other hand, didn't understand why she would do this. Whenever Elicia made a cake like this, Riza would eat it with a smile on her face, praising the child about her skills in the kitchen. He sighed as he picked up the lid to the cake dish, placing it over the desert. He was, in fact, going to go over to the Hughes' to hand them the cake, but he wasn't going to do it alone. No, he would take Edo with him, try and show them that she isn't as bad as she seemed. Smiling, he walked up the stairs and knocked on the teen's door before entering.

"Hey, you." He said.

Edo looked up from her book, staring at him blankly until she saw his smile and decided to give him one back in return.

"Come on, we're gonna bring your cake over to the Hughes'. Turns out, it was a little to sweet for Riza." Roy said.

The Hughes'? Did he mean that little girl's house? Glitter danced in her eyes as she grinned, running out the bedroom door and down the stairs. The man laughed and looked down at her.

"Wait, Edo!" He said. "We need to get you dressed properly! It's cold out there!"

The girl stopped and looked up at him then back down at her short shorts and baggy-t pajamas. She sighed and rushed back up the stairs, whipping the door to her closet open. Quickly, without really thinking, she grabbed a pair of jeans and a maroon sweatshirt, throwing them on as fast as she could. When she was done, she rushed back down to put on a pair of boots. All in this time, Roy had slipped into a coat himself and grabbed the cake, opening the door for when the teen was done. And when she was, he sent her a smile and walked out with her, snow falling around them. Edo watched in amazement as the small white specks joined with the small piles that scattered all over the ground. She had never seen something like this. The only time she ever went into the outside world was during summer time and, very rarely, the fall. If she had gotten lost in the stuff, she wouldn't know how to survive. Roy smiled at her reaction and held her hand, walking down to the corner where a rather large house stood. Both of them walked up to the door and stood. The man handed the blonde the cake and smiled.

"Just smile and hand them the cake, alright?" He whispered.

She nodded in reply and watched him press a button. Her brow raised in question to what that button did, but when a chime was heard come from the inside, she jumped, knowing what it did now. With a smile on her face, Gracia opened the door and nodded to the officer that stood in front of her.

"Oh, Roy. What are you doing here?" She asked in the nicest tone Edo might have ever heard.

Roy smiled, putting a hand on the teen's head. "Edo here made a cake for you." He lied. "Riza took a slice before we came over."

The look on Gracia's face looked as if she was registering what the man had told her. She looked at the small blonde who simply smiled and handed the cake over. A killer…made her a _cake_? Her hands shook as she took it from the grinning girl and smiled back. When she glanced at the cake, she almost started laughing. It didn't look like a teen had done this at all. It looked more like the work of a child. She smiled at them and nodded.

"Why don't you come in?" She asked, moving out of the way.

Roy nodded. "Thank you." He said, and walked in, Edo by his side.

The two sat on the couch as Gracia walked into the kitchen. When she came back out, Elicia was by her side, holding two glasses of lemonade just like her mother. When her eyes met the sight of the blonde, her smile widened and her paced quickened. She put her glass on the coffee table and handed Edo hers.

"Here! It's lemonade!" She said gleefully.

The teen nodded and took the glass, sipping it slightly. The sour juice struck her like a fire truck and the feeling of a nonexistent hand grabbing her tongue made her lips pucker, trying to break free. Elicia laughed at the response as did the others who sat in the room. Roy smiled and took the glass from her, setting it down on the coffee table. Gracia handed her a slice of cake as she laughed.

"Here, hun, eat this. It should get the taste out." She said and watched as the teen shoveled the desert into her mouth.

When she was done, a look of pure bliss crossed her face but was slightly hidden under a thin layer of chocolate frosting and decorations. A smile crossed the face of the man sitting next to her as he took a napkin and began to clean her face.

"Edo…you're such a child." Roy muttered.

Gracia nodded as she watched the action. "Why does she act like this?" She asked, Elicia sitting next to her.

The black haired man shrugged as he watched the teen sip the lemonade with caution. "I don't know. It might be from lack of a real childhood. But she won't tell me anything."

The older woman gave him a look of utter surprise. "She won't _tell_ you?"

"She doesn't even talk. She's never said a word." He said, petting the blonde next to him, trying to calm her nerves.

Her legs bounced and her eyes flew from side to side, up and down, every way eyes could go. After a minute or so, she seemed to finally calm down, just staring into her drink and kept as still as a board. Gracia sighed slightly and stood up only to kneel in front of the girl, taking her hands in hers.

"Edo, sweetie, why don't you talk to us?" She asked.

She only seemed to stare back, her lips as sealed as a packing box. The woman sighed and patted her on the head, returning to her seat. Elicia looked at Roy, her legs swinging off the edge of the couch.

"Maybe she's deaf. A friend in my class is deaf and he doesn't talk." She said, causing the man in front of her to smile.

He shook his head and watched as Edo sipped her lemonade silently. "No, she can hear us. She'll talk to us, when the time is right."

The two across from him nodded and began to think of when that would be, what her voice sounds like, and if she was loud or not. Gracia shook her head and smiled, looking back at Roy.

"So, does she have a dress for the party?" She asked.

Roy nodded his head. "Yes, but she hates it."

The woman laughed and shook her head. "Bring her over everyday this week and I will teach her how to dance, proper table manners, everything she needs to know. By the party, she will have the grace of a debutant."

* * *

The week went by faster then Edo had thought.

Everyday, she would eat breakfast and head over to the Hughes' with Roy for her class. The first day was easy. Table manners. Gracia and Roy sat with her and taught her which fork to use with salads, and which spoon to use for soups. Whenever she were to put her elbows on the table like she did at home, Gracia would slam a ruler on the table. By the end of the day, she knew how to sit, eat, and excuse herself from the table, without talking of course.

The second day, they started with a refresh course, to see if she remembered everything. And once she passed, it was on to walking in high heels. Roy laughed a few times as he watched the young teen try to walk across the room in a small dress and pink high heels. Every time she fell, Gracia let out a giggle and helped her up, walking next to her for a minute until she thought she had it. This practice went on until the day before, and each time, the woman would add a book to the poor blonde's head.

The last day of her training seemed to go swimmingly. She had memorized everything that was needed. Except for one thing.

Gracia smiled as she turned on the stereo to a simple waltz and waved Roy over to Edo. Once she positioned them correctly, she patted the teen on the head.

"Fallow him, alright dear? And don't let go of his shoulder." She said and watched as the black haired man slowly put his foot forward.

He slowly went through the motions until he felt that she was getting the hang of it. And when she did, a grin appeared on her face, drawing Roy's onyx eyes to it. Her golden eyes sparkled in the setting sun that shined in through the windows, making her hair glow the same color. Her smile was pure white and her lips were a light pink. Not a single freckle, crack, or bump seemed to appear on her face, giving it a milky silk texture that made his lips quiver as he tried his hardest not to peck her cheek with them. Why was he having these feelings toward her when he should for his wife? After the music ended and they had stopped, his mind told his hands to let go, but for some reason, they stayed. They stayed staring at each other, encasing themselves into each others eyes. But one sound made them quickly let go and turn away.

"Okay! Edo, you are ready for tomorrow! Come over at around five and I'll get you ready." Gracia said.

The blonde nodded and put her hand to her heart, feeling it beat faster then ever. What had happened while she was lost on his onyx eyes?

* * *

**A/N: Roy! You cheating bastard! Thank you for your time - ADAM**


	5. Candle's Flame

**A/N: I won't be posting for a while. I'm sorry. POLL AT THE BOTTOM. Warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

The sky was clear and the weather was warmer than expected, causing people to actually open windows, turn on fans, and wear summer clothing. It was strange for things to be this warm, considering it was February. The only one that it didn't seem to bother was Edo.

All her life, she had been locked in a basement that was heated all year round. She had never seen the outside or experienced the seasons changing, so to her, it starting to get warm this early must have been normal.

Riza stared at the teen who sat in the front living room, watching children's movies with wide, curious eyes. "Bring her somewhere." She demanded.

Her husband looked up from the new paper and looked at her. "What?" He asked, almost confused.

"I don't like her in my house, let alone in my _sight_. Get her out." She ordered yet again and walked into the kitchen, picking up the phone, and making sure that the catering service knew just where the house was.

Roy sighed slightly and place the paper on the table, walking over to the smaller blonde. "Hey." He said, causing the child to look up at him. "Get your shoes on, I'm bringing you somewhere."

Edo smiled at him and nodded, rushing toward the door to slip on a pair of shoes.

* * *

So many questions ran around in her head, almost dancing on her tongue. This place was amazing! And so big! The teen would run from place to place, almost tripping over people as she did so. But, when she did, she would help them up and rush back over to the wonderful sights in front of her. So many animals, how did they get them all in this one place? Roy chuckled every once and a while at her reactions to some things. Such as when they were getting cotton candy, her eyes went wide and she smothered her face in the pink puff. She had to wash her face several times.

As it started to get late, the older of the two chose once special place to show the teen last. The fish den.

The two sat, staring up at the underwater tunnel, watching every type of fish and aquatic life swim by. Slowly, Roy turned to the girl, watching as the lighted water bounced off of her. Parts of her face and hair began to glow blue. Her eyes acted as mirrors, everything reflecting off of them. It was as if he was looking into golden fish tanks as he stared, his heart racing. Her sun stream hair was put into a nice, high pony tail, her bangs scattered all over her face. He smiled and pushed them away.

"There." He said. "Now we can see your pretty face."

Edo looked at him, her face become red at the comment. Roy chuckled as he watched the blush and the reflection of the water fight each other on her fair skin. It was like fire fighting water in a mysterious dance.

The sound of giggling broke his trance and forced him to look up, seeing a college aged couple turn the corner. The man of the two twirled his lovely girlfriend around and kissed her lightly. When it was broken, the unknown girl laughed yet again and rushed down the tunnel and out. Edo whipped her head over to the man beside her, her face twisted in confusion.

Roy looked at her and smiled. "That was a kiss."

Her face did not change.

He jumped slightly. "You don't know what a kiss is?"

Silently, she shook her head, staring into his onyx black eyes. Somehow, whenever she looked at them even for a second, they seem to turn into black holes, pulling her closer to him.

"Well, a kiss is when you put your lips to the lips of someone you love. It's a way to show affection and how much you care about a person." He said, staring into her eyes as well. What was wrong with him? He felt himself getting closer and closer to the teen. His brain was telling him to stop, this was cheating, he was married. But his heart, his heart had not felt this in years.

Riza Hawkeye married the young Roy Mustang at only nineteen. The two had fallen madly in love during their freshmen year of high school and he proposed during their senior year. Not long after graduation, the two were happily married, living in the house that both their families paid for. Right after the two moved in, Riza went right into accounting, making roughly over a thousand dollars a month. A month or two later, Roy pursued his dream by becoming a police officer. The two hardly ever saw each other much after work, they would be so tiered.

Edo stared at him as he explained the meaning of the action she had just seen. 'A way to show affection and how much you care about a person'? She shook her head and turned away, unable to understand. There _had_ to be different ways of showing a person you care for them. What about when Roy's hand shook Hughes'? Was that the same? What about when the man next to her held his wife as he slept and when he got home. Wasn't that the same?

Roy chuckled as he noticed her confusion, pushing himself away slightly. "There are other ways." He said, causing the teen to jump and stare at him, asking for him to explain.

"You can hug a person." He said, pulling the thin blonde into him.

He smelt of peppermint and charcoal, his breath was that of spare mint toothpaste. She secretly hated the stuff, but still brushed her teeth every morning and every night. All of these scents made her cling back, taking it all in. His body was warm against hers, inviting. Safe. She slowly, for the first time, let her guard down, and just melted. He was a drug and she was an addict.

"You can shake hands with a person." He said, letting go of the girl.

But Edo didn't want it to end so easily. For the first time, she felt human. She didn't feel like a hunter, a killer, a freak. Her heart pounded as she heard him chuckle and wrap his arms around her. Those strong arms. This man was her kryptonite.

Roy looked down at her, watching her breathe silently and slowly, her eyes closing. "You like hugs, huh?" He asked, laughing as the red returned to her cheeks.

"I like them, too." He admitted, dropping his head onto her golden hair.

Her scent was childish, smelling like the cotton candy they had just eaten. It made him smile. Silently, the two looked up at each other and just stared into their eyes. And slowly, without a thought in the world, they leaned in, and pressed their lips together. It was light, but Edo could still feel the warmth of his body go into hers. Her heart fluttered and her body went numb, reality lost to her. Time seemed to flow by and what felt like years to the two were actually mere seconds. When they pulled apart, neither person knew what had just happened.

Roy jumped and turned, realizing what he had just done. "I'm sorry..." He muttered.

Edo slowly turned away as well, trying to process it all. They had just kissed. He had just shown her how much he cares and still, she couldn't accept it. This feeling of like, or something more, was completely taking over. And even though she wanted more, she hated it. She couldn't control how she was feeling like she could before. Yes, this was the feeling. The feeling that her trainer had warned her about, had tried his hardest to keep away from her. To make sure she never felt it so that she could become his ultimate weapon.

Slowly, her lips opened and she began to repeat what her trainer had said to her. "An assassin must never fall in love." She muttered.

Her voice was soft and the words flowed off her tongue with ease and grace. Roy jumped when he heard it and began to think he was hearing things. "What?" He muttered back, making sure it was her and not some disembodied voice in his head.

She turned to him, looking right into his eyes. Those beautiful onyx eyes. It was hard for her not to melt at the sight. "An assassin must never fall in love." She repeated.

He shook his head, taking her hands. It was her! She was talking! Her first words to him. But, they were not what he had expected. He had expected her first words to be his name or 'I'm sorry' or 'I love you'. Slowly, he brought his hand up and held it to her cheek, cupping it.

"Your first words..." He whispered. "You could talk this whole time...why didn't you?"

Edo tried her hardest to keep her voice steady, to keep her attention focused. "An assassin has no need to talk." She said, looking down at their hands. "My trainer taught me to keep my mouth shut so that no matter how much I was tortured, his secrets would never be revealed."

Roy's brow raised itself in question. "Who _is_ your trainer? We can take you away from him, you can stay here."

She shook her head, looking away from him completely. "That's classified." She muttered

A sigh escaped his lips and he stared at her in defeat for a while, trying to think of what to do next. He looked at his watch and then smiled at her.

"Hey, it's time to go to Gracia's. We need to get you ready."

* * *

Her heart pounded against her chest, threatening to pop out. Oh God, she was so nervous, but it hardly showed on her face. Gracia took a step back and looked her over, admiring her work.

"There! You're all done!" She said happily and turned the teen to the full body mirror that sat on the bathroom wall.

Edo jumped, wondering if that was even her reflected off the mirror. Her hair flowed down her back, two small, golden braids hung down past her shoulders. It seemed to shine in the light, more than likely from the dress she was wearing. Strapless and made her look like a candle's flame, cool blue at the top, and hot red at the bottom. It sparkled ever so slightly and made every part of her look as if she was on fire.

Gracia stepped up next to her, wearing a simple green dress, and looked at her through the mirror. "You look beautiful." She said. "Now, let's head on over."

The two walked over, lifting their gowns as they did so the melted snow wouldn't drench them. Upon walking in, Edo's eyes went wide. People beyond people walked around, men in suits, women in elegant gowns. Soft, classical music filled the air, and the chatter of the party goers filling up some spaces in the air as well. It seemed so much different than the zoo, it was strange. As she walked around, many gave her compliments on her dress, or hair, or makeup, but all she did was nod in thanks and continue walking.

Riza looked up at her husband, watching him look around. "What's the matter, Roy?" She asked, taking a sip of champagne.

He shook his head, looking down at her for a second. "Just looking around is all."

She felt her blood boil at the response. He couldn't hide it from her. She knew that he was looking for that killer. That murderer. That_ freak_. She glared at the crowed, almost daring Edo to approach the two. "Maybe she didn't want to come because she had to wear a dress." She said, looking around.

Roy shook his head. "No, Gracia has been helping her with that."

Gracia!? Why was she helping the enemy?! Riza had gone over countless times during the week at night to confide in her. To cry on her shoulder about how she thought that Roy was cheating on her with that monster. And all this time, she was helping her?

Riza grabbed his arm and forced him to look at her, glaring into his eyes. "Have you been cheating on me?" She finally asked, ready to shoot him if he answered wrongly.

Roy shook his head, pushing the memory of earlier that day far from his mind. "Babe, I love you. No one else."

His wife smiled slightly and kissed him, a smirk on her face. He closed his eyes and held it, placing his arms around her waist as hers wrapped around his neck. The sound of high heeled feet stopping rang in her ears and made her open her eyes. Silently, she glared at the teen who stood and stared, almost taken back. The look on Edo's face was all she needed to know that the two had indeed had an affair. The blonde put her fingers up to her lips and turned away, heading up to her room, and out of sight.

Roy jumped at the sound of her door closing, looking up. "Was that Edo?"

Riza shook her head, keeping a mischievous smile on her face. "Who _cares_?" She asked and leaned up to continue the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know if I should be angry at Roy or Riza o.0 Anyway, I have some questions. Should Roy stay with Edo and divorce Riza or should he break it off with Edo or what? What do _you_ think should happen? Leave your replies in the reviews. - ADAM  
**


	6. Gray Mists

**A/N: Warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

_Everything was lit up, music playing off in the distance. She couldn't recognize the song nor could she make out the lyrics. All around her, gray, misty figures floated as if they were walking, stands sat on the sidewalk filled with fruits, toys, and games for children to play. Something warm grabbed her hand and a soft voice called out to her. She couldn't make out the words, but the tone sounded like that of a young boy, just a few years older than herself. When she looked up, all she saw was another gray mist. But a smile crossed her face anyway._

_"Come on." She told the mist, walking off down the festive street._

_The two smiled and pointed at things, laughing as they did. She felt close to the mist as if it was part of her. For once, she didn't shake off the strange feeling, but kept it close to her. She needed to protect this mist from the others. After all, they were all each other had._

_The mist mumbled something. The words again were not clear, but she nodded and smiled, letting go of his hand._

_"Alright, I'll wait here." She said, watching as the mist floated off and disappeared._

_As she waited, she patted down her simple red dress, looking down at her sandals with glee. What would to two do next? Oh! They could go on one of the rides! That is, if they let her on. She was only five after all and she didn't even look it. Her face puffed out in frustration as she played with her golden hair, looking around for the mist again, seeing if he had come back. She began calling out a name that she could not hear herself, walking around the street in search for him. After a moment or so, a hand was placed on her shoulder and she sighed in slight relief._

_"I thought you left me." She said, looking up._

_Even though every mist looked exactly alike, she could tell that this was not the one she was here with. It grabbed her arm and dragged her along, ignoring her thrashing and crying._

_"Let me go! Let me go! Help _!" She called out, but all of the mists stayed put, not even taking notice._

_Soon, they came to a truck, a pig painted on the side. 'Tucker's Meats' it said under the cartoon like porker, making her wonder just where she was going. The mist picked her up and threw her inside._

_"PLEASE!"_

* * *

Edo jumped from her bed, drenched in cold sweat. Her heart pounded and her body shook, her hand making it's way up to her head. What _was_ that? Those gray mists...that truck...what was all of it? Her breathing calmed down as she stared at her footboard, realizing that it didn't mean anything. It was all just a dream. A terrible, awful dream. When her heart finally slowed down, she slipped out of bed, threw on her slippers, and walked out of her room. The sound of soft snoring dribbled into her ears, forcing her head to turn toward the master bedroom where it originated from. She knew that she hated him, that she could never truly trust him ever again, but she needed him. She needed her drug to help her forget.

Softly, she pushed the door open and looked down at the king sized bed. The couple laid sleeping soundly and peacefully. Edo began to envy the two and walked over to Roy's side, shaking his shoulder slightly. Just enough to wake the man up. With a groan and a mumble, he opened his eyes and looked up at the blonde, his face twisted in question.

"Edo?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

She stared at him for a moment before she silently put her head down, not wanting to admit that she was indeed scared. Scared that the truck would come and the mist would take her away.

The man smiled softly. "Did you have a nightmare?" He whispered.

As quick as she put it down, her head whipped right back up and stared at him. How did he know?!

Without another word, he moved slightly, trying his hardest not to wake his wife beside him. "Come on." He said, lifting the blanket for her to get in.

Slowly, she crawled in, allowing him to put an arm around her. He closed his eyes once more, holding her as close as he could.

"You're safe." He whispered, falling right to sleep.

Edo smiled, digging her head into the man's bare chest, taking in his scent and warmth. _'I know...'_ She thought, closing her eyes to fall into a peaceful, deep sleep.

* * *

The sight in front of her almost made her sick.

How dare he?

Riza stood there, looking down at her husband holding the teen close, a smile on his face. He hadn't held her like that in years. She huffed and pulled out a bag from the closet, throwing most of her clothes into it. That was it. She couldn't take this anymore. When her bag was filled, she zipped it up, and rushed downstairs, heading right to the phone. Without a thought in her head, she dialed the number and placed it to her head, listening to the steady tone.

"Hello?" A man asked on the other end.

"Dad. I'm coming over for a while." She said, not a single emotion flowing threw her voice.

Silence was all she heard for a second or so before her father broke it. "What's going on?" His voice was wavy and slurred, almost as if the man had been drinking.

"Roy's cheating on me." She said, grabbing her keys.

"Well, your old room is waiting for you." He said. "I'll see you soon."

With that, the two hung up their phones. The woman sighed softly as she pulled a pencil out of the mug on the counter and ripped a piece of paper off the magnet memo pad, quickly writing down her whereabouts for the next week or so. As she made her way into the front living room, the master bedroom door opened and closed, making her stop. She almost hoped that it was the wench killer but was let down when it was her husband staring at her from the second floor balcony.

He rubbed the back of his head and gave out a yawn. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To my father's. I'll be there for a few weeks." She said, her voice showing how angry she was at the man.

His eyes went wide as he made his way down the stairs. "What?" He asked.

"I saw you and that _girl_. I'm getting sick of this, Roy."

"Riza, it's not what you think!"

"Oh, is it?!" She asked, pulling a picture out of her pocket and throwing it his way.

Roy took it, looking it over. When he saw the problem, his heart sank. It was a security camera picture from the zoo, showing him and the sleeping teen upstairs sharing a kiss. "You kissed her. A_ killer_. I can't be apart of your life anymore. I'm leaving you." She said, opening the door.

He shook his head, looking up at her. "No, please!"

"Goodbye, Roy." Riza said and closed the door.

The black haired man stood there, staring at it in disbelief. Was this really happening? A small ping in his chest made him cringe and fall to his knees, not looking up as the master bed room door was opened and closed once more. After a moment or two of silence, a small hand was placed on his shoulder. As it was, he felt a bolt of rage enter his heart and he quickly pushed it off, staring down at the girl.

"This is _your_ fault!" He screamed. "If _you_ weren't here, she wouldn't have left! Get out of my house!"

Edo stared up at him with wide eyes. Why was he acting like this? When she opened her mouth to ask, he lifted his hand high above his head and brought it down, striking her cheek hard. "LEAVE I SAID!" He demanded and watched as the blonde rushed out the door, not even bothering to close it.

When his breathing became calm and the adrenaline in his veins ceased it's pumping, he stared at the door, processing the events that had just happened.

His wife had left.

Edo was gone.

He was all alone.

"What have I done?"

* * *

**A/N: You drove your women away, that's what you've done! Anyway, guys, if you don't know, I have a deviantART. I made one a while ago and I'm just now really starting to use it. The link is on my profile if you wish to check it out. I will be posting artworks and cosplays from my stories and from other things. If you wish to to make fanart based on my stories, you may. But please send the links to me so that I may see. Thank you for your time. - ADAM **


	7. Big Brother's Love

**A/N: I'll be posting cosplay pictures of Edo soon on my deviantART. I'm just waiting for my friend to get down here so she could pose and such. Since, you know, Edo is a girl in this. Anyway, warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

The cold air gripped her lungs as tight as it could, squeezing out all the moister, replacing it with ice. After what seemed like forever, she finally stopped.

Her breathing pattern was deep and harsh, sounding as if she was dying from an asthma attack. Her knees buckled and finally let go, forcing her onto the icy ground beneath her feet. Every part of her seemed to shake from pure adrenaline. The feeling of the chemical pumping through her veins made her sick to her stomach, but she shook it off, trying her hardest to keep the bile down. Once the feeling passed, she finally picked her head up, looking around.

Where was she?

As her eyes wondered around, she didn't notice the house she collapsed in front of. Nor did she notice the door open and a teenaged boy walk up to her. But when he put his hand on her shoulder, she was well aware of it all now.

She jumped at the touch, making the boy chuckle at her reaction.

"Hey," He said. "what are you doing out here? And without any proper clothes or shoes...come on."

The teen held out his hand to the other, flashing her a soft smile as she stood, taking his hand. He walked her in, closing the door behind them. "What's your name?" He asked.

Edo ignored the question, looking around the house. It was warm and pretty cozy, making her want to crawl into bed. Not many pictures hung on the walls. The only ones that did were birthday pictures and graduation photos. He didn't seem very young in any of them, which made her wonder if his family kept any of when he was a child, a baby even.

The boy walked over and chuckled once more. "Okay, not much of a talker are you?" He asked, looking around his house with her.

She nodded, showing that she could indeed hear him. Somehow, she had heard his voice before. She didn't know where or how, but a flag went up as soon as he started talking.

"My name is Alphonse." He said, looking down at her. "Where's your family? Did you run away?"

Again, she nodded, looking down at her hands. They were pale but yet red on the knuckles, showing how cold she truly was. Al patted her on the shoulder, smiling softly.

"Come on. Let's get you some clothes and something to eat." He said, taking her hand.

All of this was familiar. Taking her hand, leading her into the kitchen, making her something to eat, watching her as she ate it. It was almost like Déjà vu, like this had already happened once before. As she finished eating, she stared at him. Soft hazel eyes, short, dirty, golden hair. These traits she had seen before. But where?

Alphonse smiled and took her plate when she was completely done, walking over to the sink to wash it. "So, where do you come from?" He asked, even though he knew she wouldn't answer.

Edo shrugged, looking around the plain kitchen. This house...it had been in her dream many times. But, the boy wasn't. No, she was the only clear figure in her dreams. Everyone else was just gray mist and mumbles. After a long ping of silence, the teen smiled at her.

"I'm from around here, too." He said.

The blonde stared at him, wondering just what was going through that head of his. Why was he answering his own questions? Had he gone mad?

Al turned away from her and began to dry off his hands. "What's your favorite kind of cookie?" He asked.

Cookie? What is a cookie? Her brow fluffed in confusion as she stared at him, trying to figure out his next move. But, somehow, she couldn't really read him. Her cheeks puffed out in frustration.

"I like sugar cookies." He said, answering his own question.

Edo could feel her blood boil as his lips began to open once more. That's it. She was going to answer this question no matter what. It was driving her insane that he kept doing this.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Edo!" She screamed, jumping out of her chair.

The teen smirked, staring at her in triumph. After a while, he chuckled. "Come on, let's get you some clothes." He said, walking up the stairs.

The blonde nodded and ran up after him. The second floor wasn't all that much. All it held were three bedrooms. Two of the doors were open and had something hanging from them. Al's door contained a sign that told all to knock before entering, pictures, and little side notes were taped around it. The master bedroom had a cork board with small notes on it as well, most likely grocery lists, and things to do. But the last door was closed and free of any notes, pictures, grim, anything. Something seemed almost off about it. Without saying a word, Edo walked over to it, opening it.

The walls of the room held a butterfly type wallpaper, it made the girl smile just looking at it. The bed held a quilted blanket, the base and foot board were white wood. A dresser sat on the far end of the room, a mirror above it. The only light in the room came from a lamp that stayed on the bedside table. A small dollhouse was placed right in the middle of the room, the dolls all put where they were supposed to be. A child's room? Where was the child? When she moved into the room, she noticed a small picture on the dresser of a little girl. The same little girl she was in her dreams. With the same little red dress and the same gold hair put into a red bow. She smiled as she remembered the dream about the bow. The gray mists were teasing her about it. She pushed them away and told them that she thought it made her look like a butterfly.

"That's Eleanor." Edo heard from the doorway.

She turned to see Alphonse standing there, looking around the room. "This was her room. When we were little, I used to tease her about how our parents wanted another boy."

The boy chuckled slightly at the memory playing in his head. "She would get so mad at me, thinking I was telling lies. But I would shake my head and tell her I wasn't. Used to call her Ed, the name my parents would have given her if she was a boy.

"That must have been why she ran away..."

Edo looked back down at the picture and shook her head. "No." She said after a while.

Al looked up at her, almost surprised that she spoke yet again.

"That's not the reason she's gone..." She finished, looking at him.

His eyes became wide and he raced across the room, taking her by the shoulders. "You know her!? Where is she?! Where's my little sister!?" He asked, screaming without knowing it.

The girl shook her head, not sure if she should tell him or keep her mouth shut. After saying her first words in years the other day, it was hard to stop. Tears formed in her eyes as she put her head down. Half of her was screaming at her to hug him, to tell him that she was back, to say that she was sorry for running off. But the other half was scolding her, telling her how weak she was to ever think that.

After a moment or two, he let go. "I'm sorry...I just miss her so much..."

She looked up at him and noticed that he too was starting up a set of water works. He turned around and began walking out the door. "I'm sorry if I hurt you..." He said.

When he was gone and out of ear shot, she shook her head, looking down at her hands that were now placed gently on her chest in fists. "It's alright...I forgive you...big brother..."

* * *

The truck moved it's way slowly into the drive way, looking odd to those passing by. The beeping of the tracker on the dash board made his eye twitch with hate. He hated the sound of the tracker. Hated it with all his being. But, in cases like this, he had a love-hate relationship. His beloved project was in that house, making her way down a set of stairs it seemed. He smirked at the monitor and climbed out of the truck, walking to the front door.

It was a very nice house, yellow shingles, large yard, a perfect place to raise children. He knocked on the door and threw his hands into his pockets, putting a fake smile on for effect.

The boy answered, looking up at the man with a questioning look. "Ummm, can I help you?" He asked.

Shou Tucker nodded, fixing his glasses slightly. "Yes, my daughter has gone missing and I was wondering if she might have walked by here. Long blonde hair, gold eyes?"

The teen stared at the man, clearly not trusting him. But he just smiled down at him until his golden prize was seen walking up behind him. "Ah! There you are my dear!"

Edo stared at him, not showing any emotion at all. It was clear that she was going back, there was no use fighting it. She walked passed Alphonse and stood in front of Tucker who hugged her tightly.

"You had me and your mother worried sick!" He said, the teen turning back to the other, giving him a slight wave of goodbye.

Al nodded and waved back, closing the door as the two walked down into the truck, and drove off, out of sight. He put his hand up to his chest and leaned against the back of the front door. Something was telling him to run after her, to bring her back. It wasn't the same type of feeling that he had for his girlfriend, Mei. No, this was something else entirely but yet, it felt the same. An unbreakable bond. His heart began to ache the more he thought about her. The only other time he had felt this way...

He rushed to the kitchen and picked up the phone, calling the number on the fridge. The number that was given to them the last time his heart pained this much.

"Hello?" A man asked on the other end.

"Are you Police Officer Hughes?" He asked, trying to keep as calm as possible.

"Yes, I am. Who's this?"

"Alphonse Elric. A friend of mine was just kidnapped." The panic in his voice began to rise.

"Son, I need you to calm down. Tell me the name of your friend and how she was kidnapped. What did the vehicle look like?"

"She was kidnapped in a meat truck...uh, Tucker's Meats. That's what it said. She has blonde hair. Her name is Edo." He said, trying his hardest not to burst into tears. What was wrong with him?

"Stay put. We're on our way."

* * *

The man tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling, not caring that the chandelier was burning his eyes. All day he had searched and still no sign of her. But, of course. Did he really expect her to come back after he hit her?

The look in her eyes replayed in his mind over and over, turning him into a sort of zombie. He hadn't eaten and it looked as if he hadn't slept, the stress taking a physical toll on him. A knock came at the door but yet, he felt no need to get up and answer it. They'll be gone soon anyhow. When the knock was heard once more, Roy sighed and stood up, sluggishly making his way over and opening it, looking up at his old friend. "What is it, Hughes?" He asked, seeming tired.

"We found her."

* * *

**A/N: Assassin action in the next chapter, I promise. - ADAM**


	8. A Wonderful Product

**A/N: My friend is coming down tonight, which means no new chapters this weekend BUT, if you check my deviantART, I will be posting cosplay pictures from this story :DD And other cosplays from my stories and such. Warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

His mind reflected on everything that happened on that day. He remembered every detail about that day. The weather, the way his hair was parted, even what his mother was wearing.

It was a clear night, every star shined brightly in the sky. But not too many people noticed. Everyone was focusing on the Fall Festival. Going on rides, playing games at the booths, admiring the bright lights that seemed to glow like the sun. His eyes wondered all around until they fell on his prize, his little sister. He walked up to her and took her hand, smiling.

"There you are." He said. "I've been looking all over for you."

She smiled up at him, her eyes shining brighter then the stars. Together, they walked around, playing games, eating treats. Before they boarded a ride, though, he stopped, smiling down at her once more.

"I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom. Stay here." He said, letting go of her hand.

He never thought that it would be the last time he would ever hold her hand. Looking down at his right now, Alphonse wished that his assumptions about her was right.

* * *

It felt strange.

At first, wearing clothes felt horrible. They made her itch, scratch, even grumble at the mere thought of wearing a shirt. But now, as she stood bare, she felt exposed.

She watched as her trainer, Tucker, walked around, picking things up. Mentally, she sighed, realizing that things were now going back to normal. A normal that she never wanted to happen. When the place looked to be in order, she picked up her bow, grabbing an arrow from the table, and drawing it back, staring down the tip. He wanted to see if her aim had been corrupted in the time she was gone. And when she shot the arrow, watching it dig into the heart of the dummy on the wall, he smirked.

She was still perfect.

Edo picked up another arrow off the table and drew it back, shooting it straight into the dummy's head. "Marvelous. " He mumbled, causing the teen to look over.

Tucker smiled and made his way over to her, clapping. "You're still the same, fine product I made you out to be."

The girl glared at him as he stopped and walked over to his desk, picking through the files. That Roy Mustang may have hit her, but at least he treated her like a human being. At least he didn't make her feel like she was this way. As her mind swirled with the memories her and the man shared, her trainer plucked out two pictures from his files and handed them to her.

One was of a man. His hair had begun to gray but he oddly had the same onyx eyes she had seen in her crush. The other was of a woman, her hair also beginning to gray, and she too held the same set of eyes. "They will be with their son at the sushi bar downtown." He said. "Higher ups. They both own the local electric and water companies. Once they are gone, you may finish off the son as well."

Edo looked up at him, trying not to show any emotion in her face. He smiled down at her.

"This may be our break, Edo." He said, fixing his glasses. "The government would take notice of this and finally help me continue the project. A whole line of small assassins, one programmed for every job. Can you see it, too?"

The girl didn't move, continuing to watch as the mad man walked around, retelling his story over and over. How he was a genius, how she was his greatest success, and how the government will pay for not going through with his amazing plan.

She looked down at the photos once more, sighing softly as she did, hoping that her assumption was wrong.

* * *

Hughes nodded as he took notes on what the teen in front of him was saying. When he would open his mouth, the words would come out so fast, he didn't know what the kid was saying. Constantly, he told him to slow down. After a minute or two, he nodded, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, and returning to the car outside.

"And?" His partner asked, looking over at him.

He nodded, putting his note pad away. "Yup, it's her. It's defiantly our Edo." He said, starting the car.

Roy nodded, looking back outside as his companion looked him over. "You're going to dinner with your parents dressed in uniform?" He asked.

The black haired man chuckled and turned to him, smiling slightly. "Well, I don't think I have time to change, now do I?"

Hughes sighed and shook his head, pulling out of the driveway. "I guess you don't." He muttered as the two made their way downtown.

* * *

The cold wind swooped down her neck as she sat in the trees, waiting for her targets to walk into sight. Every time a person walked out of the restaurant, she would glance at them then the pictures, seeing if they were a match. Sadly, no.

It must have been hours before two cars pulled up to the sushi bar, a pair walking out of each. Edo looked down and stared at her targets as they walked over to the others, smiles on their faces.

"Ah, Roy! It's good to see you!" The man said, hugging his grown son.

No...

This couldn't be...

Her eyes opened wide at the sight of the group, realizing that her assumption was correct. She would have to kill both Roy and his parents. Her body began to shake from lack of clothing as she drew back her bow, aiming for the father's head. Her heart was screaming at her to stop while her brain praised her for doing such a good job. A sigh escaped her lips and without meaning, she released the arrow. Her eyes closed as it did, realizing she made a terrible mistake. Roy's mother's scream seeped its way into the ears of anyone nearby, her cries engraving in their brains. Edo looked down at the scene she had created, watching the blood flow out of his head like a red river. Both the man and his mother called out the elder's name until they realized how late it was, how he was already gone. The blonde jumped down, startling the group that had gathered around the body. The police officer glared at her, boiling with rage but yet was still relived to see the teen alive.

"You killed him, didn't you?" He asked, his voice dripping down like venom from a snake.

Her golden eyes simply looked up at him, tears forming at the brim. There was no way he would care about her the same again, she knew that. As the thought danced in her head, she walked over, everyone backing away from her as she passed. With one motion, she grabbed the gun from the officer's holster and placed it in his hand, bringing it up to her forehead. She truly didn't want to live this life anymore. She didn't want to live on knowing that so much blood had stained her hands. The tears flowed down her cheeks as she stared into his onyx eyes. The same eyes that had, once before, pulled her into an everlasting trance.

Roy stared into her eyes, watching the tears soak her face. And as he did, strangely, his anger and hate disappeared. True, she did kill his father, but seeing her cry was just as worse. It still pained him to his very core. Silently, he placed his finger on the trigger, contemplating. She should feel the same pain his father just had, but, taking her life won't bring him back.

The black haired man began to open his mouth, ready to explain to her everything, but was cut off as hers opened as well, her voice unshaken as she spoke words he never wanted to hear.

"Kill me."

* * *

**A/N: Will Roy kill her? Hmmmmmmmmmmm...**


	9. Gaining Edo's Freedom

**A/N: Second to last chapter. I think, the next chapter will be my favorite. POLL AT THE BOTTOM. Warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

His finger trembled on the trigger, his body shaking. He kept his eyes on the young girl's, watching as her tears streamed down her emotionless face. Half of him was urging him to do so while another part of him wanted to hold the blonde close and tell her how much he was worried about her. But, he closed his eyes, his finger slowly pressing down on the switch that could end her life. His childhood friend and mother stood by, watching the event without remorse. After all, she was a killer. She would have been sentenced to death anyway. And just as the teen began to close her eyes as well, waiting for it all to be over, a voice broke through all of their ears. Everyone's eyes looked away from the scene to see a teenaged boy standing not to far away, a look of rage on his face as he ran toward them, stepping between the girl and the gun.

"Don't you touch her!" Alphonse screamed in his face.

The man's mother glared at the child, her face red with anger. "And why not?! She's killed many! She killed my husband!"

"And taking her life won't bring him back!" He told her, receiving a hurt look from the words. "Killing her won't bring anyone back. True, she has done things that I'm sure she's not proud of. Haven't we all?"

Hughes shook his head, walking over to the teen. "Kid, we have. But none of us have_ killed_ people. And besides, she asked him to end her."

Al's eyes went wide as he turned to the girl behind him. She shook as she put her head down, parts of her red from being so cold. He lifted her head by her chin and stared into her watery, golden eyes. Edo simply stared back, almost nodding. He shook his head and held her close, not caring about her lack of clothes.

"No...I lost you once, I'm not losing you again." He whispered into her ear.

She shook more violently, trying to stop herself from sobbing. A ball began to form in her throat and she felt, if she were to talk, it would break. But, she did anyway.

"Big brother..." She sobbed out, trying her hardest not to show how much this hurt.

Just a moment ago, she was ready. Ready to be free of a life with stained hands. But, as he held her, his warmth encasing her, she didn't want to go anymore. She wanted to stay here, with Al, and Roy, and Elicia, and Gracia. The only ones that had ever showed her true compassion. True feelings.

True love.

Roy shook his head, swinging his arm down to his side. "I can't do this..." He mumbled, walking over to the set of siblings.

Alphonse looked up at him and let his sister go, allowing the man to pick her up as if she was his bride. This caused his mother to become even more enraged, grabbing the gun from her son's holster.

"If you won't, then I will!" She screamed, pointing the gun at the blonde.

Everyone around yelped at the sight, running as far as they could from the scene. The black haired man glanced at his mother, running off with the teens. The sounds of gunshots and screams filled the air as the three ran off, unknowing of where exactly they were going. Police vehicles let off their sirens as they rushed to the source of the chaos, passing by them as they did. Strangely, they didn't stop to even glance at them, causing a smile to come across the officer's face.

As the group walked, Roy leading the way, a truck pulled up next to them, the driver coming out. "Ah! You've found my daughter." He said, jabbing needles into their shoulders as they turned.

Both males fell to the ground, their vision blackening into nothingness.

* * *

His hazel eyes began to blink open, everything coming to him in fuzzy shapes and colors. The room was dimly lit and white, things scattered everywhere. They came to him as silver blurred lines, shining the light from a nearby desk into his eyes. He shook his head, blinking a few more times. Once he did, everything became clear. Metal arrows sat on the floor, a man sitting at the desk, his fingers intertwined, his smile giving his victim shivers.

"Ah, you're awake." He said, standing up.

Alphonse glared at him and looked around, noticing now the rope that tied him to the chair he sat in. The officer sat next to him, glaring at his own feet. The teen looked back up at Tucker, ready to fight with just his head if he had to.

"Where is she? Where's Edo?!" He hissed.

The words only made the crazed man in front of him laugh, placing his arms around his torso. Once his little time of enjoyment was over, he looked down at the boy. "She's right here." He said, stepping aside to show that the girl, was indeed sitting not to far away, polishing her metal bow with a sad look on her face.

"She's getting ready to end your lives so you better get a good look now."

Edo stood up, picking an arrow up off the clean floor. Al shook his head, staring up at her as she pointed the arrow down, placing the tip onto his forehead. "Isn't she a marvelous product? She contains no emotions, brought up just right to be a respectful assassin. Obeying my every command without hesitation."

The man walked over to her, taking a lock of her hair. He studied it as the girl stared at her brother. "Golden hair, golden eyes. Excellent skin and body. Anyone would give in to such a person. She's perfect in every way." He said, letting her hair fall down to her shoulder.

"She's the finest thing I've ever created. And I plan on making more, just like her."

Roy finally looked up at the mad man, glaring at him. "You're insane!"

Tucker nodded. "Indeed, I am. But, imagine it. A whole line of assassins just like her, programmed to do every job, able to sneak around without being detected. We would be able to send these children in and jump around, doing our dirty work. We could stop wars before they even stop, saving millions of lives in the process." He looked at the two and smiled.

"It's full proof."

"No, it's not."

The soft voice struck them all, surprising them. Edo turned to her trainer, pointing her arrow at him now, eyes set in a glare.

"I've been deprived of something very important. I've been taken from my home, my family, everything just for your sick needs. Sending a child to kill is unthinkable. While they are out killing others, you are killing them from the inside." She hissed, drawing her arrow back.

"And there is a special place for child murderers in hell." With that, she released the arrow.

But, it did not hit the man. It flew right past him, sticking right into the wall. His smile faded, his face becoming blank. "You're corrupt." He muttered.

The teen jumped, grabbing another arrow, she ran over to Roy, starting to cut the rope that held him down. As she did, Tucker plucked the arrow from the wall, walking over to her, ready to end his once perfect creation.

"No!" Alphonse shouted, standing up as much as he could.

Without thinking, he ran into the mad man, knocking him down. Both fell hard against the floor. The man turned and grabbed the arrow that had fallen from his hand and brought it up above his head, striking down at the boy who turned out of the way, trying his hardest to stand once more.

"Hurry, Edo..." Roy mumbled, looking over at the girl.

She glared at the rope, cutting it as fast as she could. "I know, I'm trying." She grumbled.

With a soft snap the rope became loose, allowing the officer to stand. When he did, he charged at Tucker, his hand clotting into a fist, and colliding with the other man's cheek.

He stumbled backward, laughing. "You think that'll take me down?!" He laughed, walking over to his desk.

As he began to search through his drawer, his lovely product grabbed an arrow off the floor, and pulled it back, releasing it into his head. He dropped, the life running out of his eyes as he fell. Edo sighed, dropping the bow. The black haired man walked over and placed a finger on his neck, feeling for his pulse.

"He's gone." He said, glee almost dancing in his heart.

Alphonse looked over at his sister, watching a tear fall down her face, followed by a few more. She turned to him, her heart beginning to flutter with freedom. Knowing that her trainer, the person that had kept her from the people she once loved, making her do unspeakable things was dead, she felt lighter. Almost as if a heavy weight was lifted off of her shoulders, allowing her to fly like a butterfly.

"It's over...I'm free.."

* * *

**A/N: So, for those of you who don't have an account, I have a poll going on. The question is, should I make videos on certain scenes from my fanfics? I don't have the stuff to do so just yet, but I will soon. So, should I? And if so, which scenes do you want to see on youtube? thank you for your time - ADAM**


	10. Starting A New Life

**A/N: Last chapter...I'm gonna miss this story as much as I missed my others...I need to make one that's longer then 10 chapters XDD. Well, I'll be posting a new one soon here. I promise it will be at least 15 or 20. Maybe even 50. I should make a 50 chapter story. Warning for crappy writing.**

* * *

The sounds from the television filled the whole bar, causing people to look up from their food and drink to watch the show. It was, of course, the news. The same thing the station played everyday.

The news anchour flattened the paper out in front of her, staring right into the camera as she talked. "Yesterday, the body of thirty-one year old Shou Tucker was found in a basement on ninth street. The evidence that was found wasn't very surprising as it was the Fullmetal Assassin's signature arrow that killed the man. The assassin also had taken down fifty-seven year old David Mustang that same evening. If you have any information on the whereabouts of the infamous killer please call..."

The voice began to become more faint as she stared out of the window, playing with her hair. The teen across from her chuckled and took her hand, pulling it away from the small ponytail she had in the back.

"Eleanor, stop." He said to his younger sister, using her birth name.

She looked at him, looking very tired and annoyed at the same time, pushing a french fry into her mouth as she talked. "I can't help it. I'm not used to short hair."

Alphonse smiled. "You will be. Just give it time."

Her eyes narrowed at her elder brother, almost hoping laser beams would shoot from them. Roy walked up to them, sitting next to the boy, chuckeling at the sight of her. "Your face will get stuck like that." He said.

The girl quickly stopped, shoving more fries into her mouth. The man smiled and glanced down at the tickets in his hands. Three train tickets. Since Al was nineteen, he was able to leave his house without problems, telling his parents he was going to live with a friend. And he was. The two males had bonded more than they thought within the last few days; cutting Edo, or, should he say, Eleanor's hair, packing, helping him sign the devoirce papers.

Mustang looked over at the youngest of them, smiling once more. "Calm yourself. There'll be food on the train."

This caused the teen to stop, looking up at him. Al glanced down at his wrist watch, patting the man on the shoulder as he saw the time. "Speaking of our train..."

The three of them bolted up, grabbing their bags, and rushing to the trains. Eleanor looked around with wide, wondering eyes. The same eyes she had as a little girl, when she saw something new. It brought a grin to her brother's face as he watched her board the train in awe, completely struck with amazement. He lifted his hand, patting the child on the head, and holding her hand, making sure that she was completely by his side. When they took their seats, she looked out the window, watching as butterflies of all colors and sizes flew against the unmoving train.

"Eleanor." Roy whispered to her, causing her to turn her head and look at the object in his hands.

It was a red ribbon, the same she wore as a child. A grin crossed her face from ear to ear and took it, tying it perfectly to her small ponytail. The man smiled and nodded.

Alphonse turned to look at her and did the same, taking her hand once more. "Now you truly are a butterfly."

She smiled back at them and looked out the window, watching all the others fly around. As they did, she realized that she was, indeed, one of them. She was free from the life she never wanted. And, when the train began to move, going forward, one line crossed her mind. The same line that played at the end of the movies. It was cheesy and, in some instances, completely untrue. But, in a way, they did live happily ever after.

* * *

Roy smiled at the sight. The two teens slept, hand in hand. A sigh of happiness crossed his lips as he stared at the girl in front of him, her face peaceful for the first time in a long time. He shuffled through his bag until he came across a small blanket. Standing up, he placed it over Eleanor who shifted in her sleep, her mouth opening as a simple whisper crossed it.

"I love you, Roy." She whispered, seemingly going back to sleep right away.

The man smiled softly and kissed her on the top of the head as he had done so many times before and whispered back.

"I love you too...my little Edo."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for your support! Love you all! - ADAM**


End file.
